Love Stinks
by schwarzekatze4
Summary: Yuck is disgustingly evil and Melodia is just... disgusting. Yuck has intentions of revenge on Yin and Yang, while Melodia wants Lina out of the picture. When the two have an unexpected encounter, things happen to go awry, especially when Yin, Yang and Saranoia catch on.
1. Vengeful Ties

A shadowy figure jumped slyly from building to building within the night, not a soul spotting it. It landed in a dark alley, quickly pressing itself against a brick wall in an attempt to blend in with its surroundings as a pair of townsfolk strolled by. It watched them, following them with its eyes, as it recognized exactly who the two were. They were fraternal twin rabbits: one blue and the other pink. The two were of opposite genders, and the female wore a violet-colored ribbon, which tied her ears together.

"Saranoia didn't even see us coming! Her plan was totally see-through! We completely destroyed her purple demon feline butt!" The blue rabbit exclaimed with pride, "What a lame excuse of a villain!"

"Would you please pipe down already? The whole town is trying to rest and I don't think they can because of your big mouth!" The pink bunny whispered to her brother, "I have to admit, though, her obsession with me is only becoming creeper and creeper…"

"Yeah, well, what do you expect from a whack job like her? I mean—" The blue rabbit stopped in his tracks, causing his sister to bump into him. "Do you smell that?"

The pink rabbit, who had fallen over because of her twin, hopped back onto her feet. "You idiot, you're probably just smelling the alley! The garbage there hasn't been taken by the trucks for months."

"Yeah, I know that, but it doesn't smell like garbage. It's a familiar scent, but I can't quite put my paw on it…" The blue mammal place a finger on his chin, pondering about the recalling smell.

The rabbit's sister began walking past him, ignoring her brother's thoughts. "Whatever, it's late, we got to head back to the dojo now or Master Yo will think we're misbehaving again. We don't want a repeat of the spray-painting incident." She paused and looked over her shoulder, noticing her twin still standing in the same spot. Suddenly, a cyan glow appeared around him, and he was levitating in the air. He began to drift off in the same direction as his sister, realizing that she was using her magic on him. "Come on!"

The shaded figure watched the two leave, glaring at them in the process. "Yin and Yang…" It mumbled in a vengeful tone, "I shall have my revenge on you…"

"That makes two of us." A feminine voice spoke from behind the figure. It spun around only to find a tall, slim figure looming over it. "I'd like to make a proposition with you…"

The shadowy figure was finally revealed as it spun around. It was a green rabbit with a messy pelt, wearing a black, hooded jacket. It's eyes were orange and its nose violet, with sharp fangs within it's mouth. "Do I know you?" It responded.

"No, but I know you. I believe you're referred to as Yuck, the level five woo foo warrior and Yin and Yang's abandoned technical sibling." The figure revealed.

The creature, revealed as Yuck, gave her a strange look, "That's creepy, like, seriously creepy. And you are, dare I ask?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young, female adult, demon-appearing feline. "My name is Saranoia, and I am a sorceress, along with an enemy of Yang's."

"Saranoia? Aren't you that crazy stalker lady who's obsessed with Yin? Hell, you're obsessed with girls in general! Are you a lesbian or something?" Yuck snickered at his own insult.

"I am not! It's called a feminist! Look it up, why don't you?" Saranoia growled through her teeth in outrage. "You don't have much of an education anyway you dim-witted rabbit…"

"Watch it, lady! Anyway, if you're a feminist, what could you possibly want with me? I'm a dude, not a chick." Yuck pointed out.

"A simple explanation…" Saranoia began, "You aren't 100% male. Since you were formed from both Yin and Yang's worst flaws, you're half male, half female, thereby making you somewhat a girl. That's why I don't completely hate you."

Yuck leaned against the brick wall behind him, "Yeah, my consciences tried explaining that to me before. I didn't believe 'em. I'm not believing you either. Why should I anyway? You're what people refer to as "mentally insane"."

"You have such a big mouth for such a puny bunny!" Saranoia hissed, her hair frizzing in the process. She managed to regain control of her temper and fixed her hair, followed by clearing her throat. "Excuse me… Back to the point, we both have a major disliking for Yang. As for Yin, I know you hate her, but I don't. However, I wouldn't mind getting a small amount of revenge on her too. That's why I have a proposition for you."

Yuck stood up straight once again, skimming Saranoia suspiciously, "Alright, I'll hear what you have to say. Lay it down on the table."

* * *

"Father!" A large, light green aardvark shouted as she rested in a large, queen-sized bed. "Father! Get in here immediately!"

A slim, bearded aardvark wearing a crown upon his head obeyed his daughter's calls, quickly opening the door to her bedroom. "What is it Melodia? Why are you not asleep?"

"Because I cannot sleep, father!" The young aardvark, who was referred to as Melodia, spoke to her father in a thick accent. "I cannot get Yang off of my mind! I demand to know the status of his feelings for me!"

The royal figure sighed, "Melodia, the guards and I have repeatedly told you that he has no feelings for you."

"Have you confirmed it? Are you absolutely positive he has no attraction towards me?" Melodia worriedly asked.

"Yes, we have confirmed it. He appears to be smitten for a young, sassy canine named Lina." The king revealed to his daughter.

"Lina? That is her name? Bah! I will have her head! GUARDS!" Melodia screeched throughout the toilet-shaped castle, awaiting the arrival of the royal guards. It took them several seconds to arrive to her bedroom, the king rubbing his ears after hearing his daughter scream so loud. "Guards, I demand you bring me the one called Lina! I want her to be our prisoner! I want her here in the palace by tomorrow night! Capture her at sunset and bring her here!"

The guards, who were dressed as ninjas, bowed to the princess. "Of course, your highness." One guard said. "Whatever pleases you." Another spoke.

"I'm glad we are on similar terms..." Melodia smirked devilishly. "Now, leave my bedroom at once. I can now sleep knowing this Lina person shall be taken as our prisoner tomorrow."

The guards quickly exited the bedroom. The king, however, remained in the room with his daughter. "Melodia, I don't approve of this."

"What?" Melodia sounded shocked, "How could you not approve, father? This is a most excellent plan! If we kidnap Lina, Yang won't be able to find any trace of her and she'll be stuck here as Yang falls hopelessly in love with me in her absence."

The king let out another sigh, "Melodia, that is not a fool-proof plan. Yang and his sister are woo foo warriors. They will be able to find her. After all, they are both very close with Lina. They won't just give up on looking for her."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, father. You see, I will arrive on the scene to pose as a distraction for the two, which will slow them down in their search." Melodia revealed.

"There is still a flaw in your plan. Yin and Yang have allies to help them in their search."

Melodia eyed her father. "Can you prove they have allies?"

The king blinked at the princess. "Uh, yes, I can. Their names are Coop, Dave and Roger Jr. They are friends of Yin and Yang, along with Lina."

Melodia groaned at her father's evidence. "I don't want to hear any more of this. I want to go to sleep. Leave at once!"

Without speaking a single word, the king left his daughter's bedroom. Melodia frowned and clapped, leaving her bedroom pitch black.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, lady…" Yuck raised an eyebrow at the proposal Saranoia just offered, "You want me to do all your dirty work while you sit around doing absolutely nothing? Just why would I agree to that? I have nothing to gain from your proposition!"

"That's untrue. In exchange for getting revenge on Yin and Yang for me, you'll receive food and shelter. I think you need it. I mean, look at you! You have no home, no family, and no food. You'll die out here if someone doesn't take care of you! And that's exactly why I'm here!" Saranoia explained.

Yuck turned his back on the demon cat. "Sorry, lady… Not really… But I'm not looking for a mother, nor am I looking to do your dirty work for you. I'm not a hit man."

Saranoia frowned, followed by raising an eyebrow. "Not even if I allow a no bathing rule? And clean up after you?"

Yuck suddenly smirked and faced Saranoia once again. "Will you let me eat anything I want, despite how smelly it is?"

A revolted look appeared on Saranoia's face, but she gave into his demands. "Yes… You can eat anything you want…"

"Alright, deal." A satisfied look was on Yuck's dirty face. "Let's hear part one of the plan then, missy."

"Tomorrow, you are to kidnap the person who is the closest to both Yin and Yang." Saranoia handed a photo to Yuck. He closely examined the picture. The photograph was of a young, aquamarine-colored bear. "Her name is Lina. She is Yang's girlfriend and Yin's best friend. She's your target."

"She's cute…" Yuck admitted, a small smile on his face. The kind-hearted smile quickly turned into an evil, twisted one. "But that doesn't mean I'll hold back on her."

Saranoia grinned, "Good, you shouldn't. Come on, you need to rest if you're going to do this at sunset tomorrow."

Yuck rolled his eyes as he began following Saranoia. "I should've included a no bedtime rule when I agreed to do your dirty work."

"Well whose fault is that?" Saranoia chuckled.

"Whatever. I'll just make up for it by trashing your place."

Saranoia expressed worry, "Why did I choose you of all villains to assist me?"

"Because you're a nut job."

"Shut up!" Saranoia snapped at the messy rabbit.

Yuck let out a laugh. "Take a joke, will you? You need to learn to lighten up. You're too high-strung."

Saranoia ignored Yuck's comment. As the two continued to walk off, Saranoia's thoughts were focused on the rest of her plan after Lina's kidnapping.


	2. An Evening Job

The sun began to set on the town as two pairs of feet walked along the sidewalk. Yang's fingers were intertwined with Lina's, his cheeks a slightly pink color. The rabbit was kindly walking his girlfriend home after a peaceful date, as no villains had attempted to make any moves that day. This would normally make the woo-foo warrior skeptical, but his mind had been focused on Lina all day.

The couple had finally made their way to the farm, as it was just a couple feet away. Yang's ears perked up, his head suddenly out of the clouds. His grip on Lina's hand suddenly tightened, catching the canine's attention. "Yang, are you alright?"

"Something's not right…" Yang suspected, turning to his girlfriend, "I don't think it's safe for you to go on the farm."

Lina raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Are you telling me not to go into my own house?"

"Yes! Something just feels fishy to me… I really don't think it's safe for you to go home!" Yang repeated himself.

"Yang, I think you're just being a bit paranoid…" Lina violently pulled her hand away from Yang's tight grip, "That or you just don't want me to leave. Either way, if there's something going on, I'm sure I'd just use my woo foo skills to ward it off."

"But Lina…"

Lina scowled, "No buts, Yang. You need to learn that I can fight my own battles sometimes." She noticed the sadness in her boyfriend's eyes, and realized how harsh she was being about the situation. She let out a sigh, "Look, I appreciate that you're just trying to look out for me, and I also appreciate how protective you are of me, but I can fight on my own. I'm a woo foo warrior now, just like you. I can handle myself just fine, ok sweetie?" Yang was silent, giving a slight nod. Lina gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow for training. Thanks for walking me home. Good night."

Yang watched as his girlfriend began to approach the farm. He didn't move a muscle from the spot he was standing in. "Good night…" He silently spoke.

Lina looked over her shoulder to find Yang still standing there. Stopping in her tracks, she turned her entire body to face him. "Yang, don't worry, go back to the dojo." The rabbit still didn't move. He watched the canine with worry in his violet eyes. "Yang if you aren't walking away in the next three seconds I'll be forced to use my woo foo on you…"

Yang stood confidently at her words, "Go ahead and try, I'm like, two levels ahead of you." He scoffed. Lina let out a quiet growl at him, causing his pupils to shrink, "Okay, fine, I'll go…" The rabbit sighed and walked away from the farm, trying his hardest to accept the fact that the girl of his dreams didn't want his protection, or even believe his accusation of danger.

Lina's eyes followed Yang to ensure he was out of sight. She knew her boyfriend quite well, and figured he'd try something if she turned her back on him. "Hmph, what a ridiculous accusation… What possible dangers could lurk on my farm?" The dog talked to herself.

Finally noticing the blue bunny was out of sight, Lina began to approach her house once more. She opened the door to her home, which was unusually quiet. The lights weren't on, which was also out of the ordinary. "Dad? You home?" Lina called out to her father. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. _"Maybe Yang was right after all…"_ She thought to herself, before shaking the thought away. The dog flicked the switch to turn the lights on, only to jump in surprise at several stink aardvarks in her living room. "What the…?"

The aardvarks instantly sprung into action, attempting to grab the arms of Lina. However, the canine ironically had cat-like reflexes, performing a back flip to evade capture. The result of the back flip caused two aardvarks to knock into each other head-on. She let out a growl, "Just what do you punks think you're doin' in my house?"

"Completing a mission." One of the stink aardvarks answered the sassy canine's question.

"A mission?" Lina was confused by this response, "And who's the villain behind this mission?"

Another stink aardvark let out a chuckle, "She happens to be royalty. We are her royal guards, and we're here to complete her request of kidnapping you!"

"In your dreams…" Lina scoffed before running along the side of the house. She fled as fast as she could to make an escape. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the aardvarks were following closely behind her. Thinking quickly, Lina pulled out her bamboo sword and transformed it into a staff. She faced the aardvarks and knocked a couple of them off their feet with the staff. Lina focused her attention on the other aardvarks approaching her and dropped the staff, deciding to use hand-to-hand combat. "Paws of power!" She called out as she enlarged her fists, followed by punching her foes in the face.

Realizing she had knocked them all out, she picked up her staff and continued her escape. Lina hopped over the fence and landed in the crops, deciding to hide herself in the family's corn maze. She made many twists and turns into the maze, beginning to pant. The girl looked cautiously over her shoulder to see if she was being followed, only to fall over from a collision. Laying on her back, Lina swiftly got back on her feet and pulled her staff back out, changing it back into a sword and aiming it at the person she knocked into. However, the canine soon realized that this person wasn't an aardvark, but it was a rabbit. "Huh?"

The rabbit sprung back to his feet, staring Lina in the eyes. "Well well, looks like I've found just who I was looking for…" He spoke deviously.

"Who are you and why are you in my family's corn maze?" Lina demanded an answer.

"My name is Yuck…" Yuck answered her question, "And I'm in your family's corn maze because you just so happen to be my target…"

"Target? So, what, you're out to kidnap me too?" Lina growled.

"What? What do you mean 'too'?" Yuck questioned.

Lina transformed her sword back into a staff and swiped at Yuck's feet, knocking him back on the ground. Surprised by this gesture, Yuck lifted his head to find his target running off in the same direction she came. "They always run…" Yuck smirked, accepting the challenge Lina was giving. A circle of green energy surrounded him before he disappeared. The rabbit immediately reappeared in front of a fleeing Lina, who was surprised by his tactic. "I should warn you now…" Yuck began, eyeing his target, "I happen to be a level five woo foo warrior… So if I were you, I'd give up."

Lina folded her arms across her chest, "Not in a million years, bunny boy."

Yuck's smirk only grew larger, "Very well. Fists of fire!" He shouted, and his hands immediately ignited into flames. He shot the fire at Lina, who was hit right in the stomach by the attack. She landed hard on her back, her dress covered in ashes. Green energy surrounded the rabbit's paw, followed by surrounding Lina. The girl was helplessly lifted into the air, unable to move her body.

"Put me down you disgusting mammal!" Lina screamed at Yuck in an outrage. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Oh no…"

Yuck gave a chuckle, "Not a chance… You're my prisoner now!"

"Actually, she's our prisoner." A voice spoke from behind Yuck with a thick accent. He turned around, puzzled, only to receive a fist to the face, instantly knocking him over. As a result of the blow, Yuck's energy rays vanished, causing Lina to land on top of him. The aardvark soldier grabbed hold of Lina's arm, lifting her off of Yuck.

"Hey!" Yuck looked up after having his face impaled in the dirt, "What do you think you're doing? That's my prisoner you're taking!" He hopped off the ground, staring down the aardvark.

The soldier gave a small laugh. "Actually, we have direct orders from the princess of the stink aardvarks to capture this girl. She is our prisoner, not yours."

Yuck bared his sharp, yellow teeth in anger, a low growl emanating from his throat. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Just as he lifted his hand to produce woo-foo magic, another aardvark soldier grasped his wrist, dragging him into the air. "Hey! Who do you think you're dealing with here, bud?"

"What do you think we should do with the green one?" The soldier asked his partner.

The aardvark shrugged, "Well, clearly he's not going to stop complaining about the girl, so might as well take him prisoner too."

"You're gonna do what?" Yuck exclaimed a mixture of anger and shock. "You can't take me! I'm a level five woo foo warrior! I can kick your butts!"

Both aardvarks and Lina rolled their eyes. "Let's just get out of here before we get stuck in even more trouble with this one… Soldiers! Move out! We're finished here!" The aardvark called out.


End file.
